Big Change for The Better
by CreativeMind011
Summary: The Freeman family make a big move from the south side of Chicago all the way to Woodcrest Maryland. It's a big change and will they be able to cope with the loss of Hendrix's (Huey and Riley's father) presence since he was falsely accused of a crime? Stay tuned and find out;)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guy! Please hit up my page to learn more on my O.C's. Oh yeah, Huey is 10, Riley 8! Okay my loves enjoy! **_

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Big Move!<strong>

Issa jumped at the boisterous alarm that rang at her eardrums and brain like a miniature earthquake. She turned it off and collapsed back on her pillow and closed her big, bright, mahogany eyes. Two hours had passed when she was abruptly awakened by a loud banging noise; she rose out of bed so quick, it looked as if she levitated, and stared at the clock with confusion. She gasped at the time as she threw on her robe and quickly ran down stairs. The banging grew louder the closer she got to the door.

"Hey lady! I don't got ALL day now if you want to reschedule...

Issa quickly opened the door to a man dressed in a tan, buttoned-down blouse tucked in crisped black pants. He also wore an annoyed expression on his face. She tried catching her breath and to ignore her throbbing baby toe she hit on her way down.

"I'm sooo sorry... she paused and made a hasty stare at his sewed on badge. "Mr. Smith.", She pronounced.

His eyes slowly trailed from his paper to Issa. Instantly, a mischievous and perverted smile grew on his face; he tossed his clipboard under his arm and adjusted his belt by yanking his pants higher onto his waist. He then licked his tiny, pink lips and ran his pudgy fingers through his thin, red hair.

"So...you must be Mrs. Freeman?", he asked between heavy breaths.

"Yes.", She replied through clenched teeth and a fake, weak smile. For some reason, she always attracted the pervs; Issa's beauty was not only a blessing but a curse. Most men or all, couldn't resist her dark, brown sugar skin tone and her perfectly drawn, curvy hips. Her big, mahogany eyes were captivating and seduced without her consent.

The Pudgy man stepped closer and leaned onto the railing of the door; his eyes pierced and fixed on her chest; Issa quickly covered up with her robe.

"How bad do you want this to happen today?", asked Pudgy, a little disappointed from the interruption of his show.

The brown and silky skinned woman closed her eyes tight and inhaled deeply; as much as she didn't want to, she played along. Time was of the essence, and she didn't have that much since she slept in. No matter what, they had to leave now or never. She exhaled slowly and quirked the right side of her mouth; this and this alone made him glow red. He watched as the left side of her robe slid from her shoulder half-way.

"Pretty bad Mr... she glided her finger across his name badge. "Smith.", She continued.

Smith cleared his throat. "Sam, you can call me Sam."

"Well...Sam, why don't you call your boys in to help me move these things to the truck.", She said sheepishly as her hand reached for his pen and traced it up and down his chest; her mouth in a pout position now. By that, something grew in his pants. She cringed. Sam quickly grabbed his pen and called out for his men. Issa was pleased with her progress; she watched the men all crowd in her home and began moving all the furniture. She quickly lifted her finger and her mouth opened, but before she could say a word Sam placed his fat, pale finger on her lips; Issa reacted swiftly and twisted his arm before she pinned him to the wall face first. She held tightly onto his wrist as it was pushed against his back. The lessons with her husband really paid off.

Sam laughed a squeaky and raspy laugh.

"I love you already. Pretty AND rough.", He confessed.

She let him go and backed away with folded arms and a scowl similar to Huey's but softer. The man rubbed at his now red wrist and cleaned up his uniform. He looked at Issa with eyes full of lust.

"Now whatever it is that you need my men to do specifically, you just let me know; seeing I'm the head of this operation."

She scoffed; it was funny to her how he made his job sound as important as an operational officer's. Her eyes bounced towards one of the men carrying out her couch; her mouth opened but closed instantly at the sound of Sam clearing his throat. She rolled her eyes at the proud man.

"I only need the things from my basement moved; I'm leaving all the furniture here.", Issa blurted out still annoyed at the man's control issues. His smile made the ends of his mouth curl.

"Drop everything you have boys!", He screamed; his face hardened. "The lovely lady needs all things from her cellar packed and that's it!", He then turned all his attention back her way; his face filled with pride. Issa threw her hand over her eyes and sighed.

"Who all dese niggas in the house?"

Issa turned to see her two boys standing behind her now; her youngest rubbing sleep from his eye. She noticed Riley's stare go to Sam's big bulge in his pants. His face wrinkled in disgust.

"Ewww nigga you gay!"

Issa quickly snatched both boys and lead them to the kitchen. Her face no longer soft anymore.

"Why didn't you two get me up?"

"We tried but you wouldn't", Huey replied.

"Yeah, you's snoring like a fat hoe.", Riley snickered.

The woman's face hardened. "Riley not today, I am too tired."

"I think you need to relax; you been up all night.", said Huey.

Huey was right and Issa knew it; she had been up for weeks with five hours max of sleep. She had been trying to figure out how to get all the trial dates set for her husband's case and to add the big move from the south side of Chicago all the way to Maryland. They were getting prepared to stay with Robert, Huey and Riley's grandfather, in Woodcrest. Since Huey and Riley's father was falsely convicted of a crime, it's been hard; the last conversation Issa had with him, he suggested they move in with his father, and of course being as stubborn as she was, she couldn't disagree anymore, but as the months went by, the harder it got, and after the support of his community house died, she then knew it it was time to go. Her heart ached at the thought of leaving everything and everyone she knew and loved behind, but she knew it was the best and wisest decision to make. To keep her family safe was her main priority.

She sighed. "Okay baby you're right; both of you go and get dressed; I'm going to take a quick shower.", with that said, she left the kitchen.

"Mannn I don't want to move to WHITECREST!", Riley whined. "What Young Reezy look like living there!"

Huey only looked at his younger brother with irritation and walked away.

"I expect YO gay ass to want to live there nigga!", he yelled still standing in the kitchen with folded arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you guys think, I hope you liked it. Review and let me know and I'll have chapter 2 up ;)<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2 Farewell Chicago!

**Hey guys! I know it has been a while since the first chapter and I apologize. Those of you who work retail know how it is during the holidays LOL...but here it is chapter 2, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW so you are updated when I publish new material...Oh and one more thing the cover picture to this story is specifically chosen for this chapter!  
><strong>

**SHOUT OUT to my lovely sis: **QueenieReads05

**Farewell Chicago**

Huey sat in the middle of his room on bended knees; his mind perplexed and body ample with so many emotions. Of course, the mocha boy saw it as a nuisance to express any of the mixed emotions; he neatly stacked his favorite books into his book bag. To name a few, "Revolutionary Suicide" by Huey P. Newton, "The End of White World Supremacy", by Malcolm X and "The Prophet" by Kahlil Gibran. He glanced at Khalil Gibran's book and placed the abused and worn out novel to the side; he thought it would be perfect to read on the plane. Huey stood to his feet and observed the room one last time before throwing his bag over his shoulder; suddenly a thud vibrated through the planks of wood under his feet; he rose a brow and made a fleeting glance at the object. It seemed have been a picture; he picked it up and stared at it for a while; the frame held a lively photo of Issa, Hendrix, Huey and Riley. All of their faces were lit with joy, and they were at a park. Riley held cotton candy. Issa a big brown bear and Hendrix a light saber along with Huey. A faint smile grew on Huey's face but quickly vanished as soon as that same memory played in his head.

"Huey stay there!", Hendrix blared

"No I can help!", Huey cried out

"I said STAY!", Hendrix blared out again.

Huey shook his head and snapped out of it; he slowly walked towards the window of his room and knelt; he lifted a piece of flooring and shoved the picture down the hole and covered it. It wasn't that he was mad at his father but at the whole tragedy itself. He hated to be reminded of how helpless he felt when they took his father away from him; though it happened over a year ago, it still felt fresh and recent. His face went into his normal scowl as he hoisted his bag and walked out of the room leaving the past behind.

* * *

><p>Issa stood at the bathroom mirror as she daydreamed at the woman whom returned the identical stare; she wrapped four yards of bright, tribal fabric over her dreads giving her the Erykah Badu vibe and adjusted her lengthy skirt ,which trickled at her toes and danced like curtains blown by a fan, a bit above her waist and pulled her vibrant crop top to show not too much but just enough skin. She walked out of the bathroom as her skin glistened from the raw African Shea butter she coated it with; the fragrance of mint and lemon, her favorite essential oils she combined in it, lingered as she walked the hallways. She stopped and paused.<p>

"Issa why are you doing this to yourself?", she whispered as she knelt down at the old height markings of Huey and Riley. Tears billowed in her eyes; her hands now rested on the hall's wall. This was her home; it was where she became one with her other half; it was the place she brought her first baby boy home and the place she felt protected because of all the love and support. Now it was all going to be thrown away; all the memories.

"Mom, Aunt Cookie is here!", Huey yelled

Issa quickly snapped out of it and straightened her self up.

"Be right down!", She responded

"Guess what?", Riley said

Issa glimpsed at Riley who was clearly still dressed in his Pjs. Issa's eyebrows lowered.

"Riley where are your clothes...we do have a flight to catch?", asked Issa a little vexed.

"Dat's the thing, I ain't got nutin to wear; we packed most of the stuff and I think my stuff got mixed and-

"We don't have time for this...go put some clothes on or I will dress you myself; do you think I'm playing Riley?", Issa ranted.

Riley frowned and folded his arms; he glared at Issa before walking away and mumbled under his breath.

"You have five minutes!", she added

When Issa entered the living room, Aunt Cookie sat on the couch next to Huey at her best to convince Huey to eat some of her freshly baked sweets she brought along as a goodbye gift. Issa chuckled at the scene of Huey lecturing her on the poison of sugar and the high risks of diabetes.

"Hey Aunt Cookie", Issa greeted

"Ohhh I hate to see ya'll go", expressed Aunt Cookie; she wrapped her arms around Issa's tiny frame. "But at least I know you will be safe and with family...oh and you make sure you tell Robert that I love him and he's still my dumb ass.",

Issa chuckled while she nodded. She sure was going to miss Aunt Cookie. Aunt Cookie smiled her adorable smile; she looked as if she drank from "The Fountain of Youth". No wrinkles of any kind claimed her skin. Issa always wondered what her secret was. Riley strolled down the stairs in a white beater, baggy fitted jeans and some plain timbs.

"Hey baby!",exclaimed Aunt Cookie

"Hi Aunt Cookie", Riley hugged his bubbly Aunt.

His aunt could see the disappointment in his eyes; she smiled and rubbed at his frizzy braids. They were overdue.

"Don't look so disappointed Riley...at least you know Woodcrest and I know for a fact you made friends over the summers you visited Robert... and just think you can come and visit me anytime to catch up with your old friends here.", said Aunt Cookie, while she held him in her arms and rubbed his back. He stood there and let her. Most of the time Riley wasn't affectionate except with his mom from time to time; he saw affection as "gay" or something only punks do, but this time he actually wanted the comfort of his warm Aunt; he needed it. Of course he didn't let anyone know it.

A wrap at the door was heard; Huey slowly strolled to the door.

"Hey mi bredda", Caesar, Huey's best friend greeted with his strong Jamaican accent.

"Hey Caesar Hi Mr. and Mrs. Green.", Huey replied nonchalantly

Though it didn't seem like it, he was quite happy to see his friend, his brother, some one he could actually say he trusted. Caesar knew his friend was upset about the whole idea of leaving...hell he was too, but him being the optimistic version of Huey, refused to show any signs of his disappointment. Instead, he decided to smile his cute and comforting smile and to make the mood a bit brighter and cheerful. Caesar stepped in as Huey invited him, his parents behind. Zoya and Tariq were their names.

Zoya walked towards Issa and squeezed her; their frames similar to one another. Issa stared and smiled an elated smile; she was so happy to see her friends; her support since the beginning of everything. At that moment, she forgot about the move all together. Zoya's milky brown eyes formed into half moons as she grinned; her florescent black skin popped against her bright, orange and blue sundress she wore. Her hair was tied into tight Bantu knots in hopes to help her dreads crimp the next day. Zoya just couldn't hold back her joyous spirit, so she quickly grabbed her husband's hand with a tight squeeze which triggered him to pull out a small black and gray photo. When he placed it in Issa's hands, her jaw dropped. Her mind raced with so many thoughts; tears filled her eyes as she stared deeply at the ultrasound. Issa leaped into Tariq's arms and tightly squeezed him.

"Congrats.", she said through tiny sobs. "I am so happy for the both of you." She released him and stared back at the gummy bear shaped life. Zoya grabbed her best friend's hand and they connected eyes.

"It's yaz ta keep", Zoya said softly.

Tears poured from Issa's eyes and she hid her face in her sister's embrace.

"I want to be here for you Zoya.", she cried

Zoya could only hold her friend lost for words. Her sad eyes traveled to Tariq for support. Tariq smirked and threw his head back; his dreads bounced at his mid-back. His wide mouth opened.

"Listen ta mi Issa, wah ya doin is a big ting and it mey seem sad at first but...", he lifted her head with his index finger. "home is defined by fambly; therefore, home is everywher ya go mi sista"

The words dripped at Issa like warm honey; she wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled gently a bit embarrassed of her emotions taking hold of her; another sign that she was definitely sleep deprived. She stood there and listened to Tariq's words of wisdom and encouragement like a child listened to folktales.

* * *

><p>"You do know this was their plan all along right?", asked Huey<p>

He poured Caesar and himself a glass of citrus water; Caesar watched the fresh fruit bounce in the large glass pitcher; his mouth watered. Huey joined his dread-head friend at the kitchen table and handed him his drink.

"Tank ya", said Caesar "And ya mean ta whole move?", he then asked

Huey nodded his peculiar nod; his posture straight and attitude disciplined as usual. He squeezed at his glass and his scowl deepened.

"Everything...from the raid to this; it's always been this way...first they break up the home and then the people; the dates change but the game never did.", explained Huey

Caesar listened attentively and agreed.

"Tese pigs are cold but ya have ta rememba who comes out stronger.", said Caesar, his face serious yet reassuring.

"Yeah...but I promised to keep things in line here...keep all the people strong and encouraged and make sure those who pledged to help and try to keep our streets clean...but how am I supposed to do that 10 hours away.", Huey ranted

Caesar placed his glass down and cocked his brow; his arms stretched in the air now. He placed his hands on his chest as he stood.

"Why do ya tink I pledged mun; I also made a commitment ta help our people open tey eyes", said Caesar, he walked up to Huey and placed his hand on his shoulder; his face stern yet friendly.

"We are in tis togetta bredda...ya see it will all work out...I be ya eyes here in Chi town", he reassured

Huey stood to his feet and grabbed Caesar's hand sternly; he pulled him close expectantly and patted his back.

"Thanks man I knew I could always count on you", said Huey

"Tat's wah breddas are for mun", responded Caesar with a big grin on his face like always.

"Man I always knew you niggas were gay", Riley laughed as he pointed at the two hugging.

Huey smacked his lips.

"Riley shut your dumb ass up", Huey retorted

Riley's laugh cut off real quick; he balled his fists.

"Nigga you shut up...you's just mad I caught ya'll in action!", Riley hollered

"We were-

Huey wasn't really in the mood to fight his brother; besides, he had enough on his plate. He found his little brother's incisive tone of voice agitating, but decided to just let it go and not ruin what little time he had with his friend. Speaking of friend.

"Hey Caesar where's Cairo he was suppose to be here an hour ago", Huey asked, as he played with his watch to make sure time wasn't playing tricks on him.

"He told mi he be here mun", Caesar responded with his simple shrug and lean.

Huey's eyes dropped at the ground; his mind in deep thought. If the ten year old wasn't mistaking, he believed Cairo may have been avoiding him. Cairo hasn't shown up to any of Huey's meetings or answered any of Huey's calls for the past two weeks. Huey sighed; he didn't want to accept the fact that he was leaving his best friend; he really didn't want to accept it may happen in bad blood. They have been friends before they could even walk and they never fought, yet; at that very moment, that horrible feeling came along. That feeling of a friendship coming to an end. Huey kept his head bowed and said, "I'll be back"

"Wher ya goin mun?", asked Caesar

"I'm going to find Cairo", replied Huey

"Oh well how bout I come along-

"No, you stay here...I need you to make sure Riley doesn't follow me", admitted Huey, as he slipped on his shoes. Huey paused and faced his friend. "Something's not right", he finally confessed

"Ya don't tink?", whispered Caesar, his face draped in solicitude.

"Don't know but...don't worry I'll talk to him", Huey assured and walked out of the house with a feeling of unease.

* * *

><p>Cairo stood at the corner of Stonehead Avenue, one of the most dangerous places and home to many drug dealers of South Chicago. His mind paced quickly so quick, he almost forgot why he had even came in the first place. He noticed his grip he had on his pant leg; he quickly let go and brushed himself off. Deep down he knew this wasn't the way to go, but the mixed emotions he had about everything only frustrated him more. First, the only man that was like a father to him vanished and now his one and only brother was going too. The more the butter pecan boy thought about it, the angrier he would get. Besides he needed a family and not only were these gangstas a family, they also knew how to make quick cash. Cairo slowly walked towards a man dressed in all blue; the man held between his lips a blunt and in his jeans a gun rested. This made Cairo stop in his tracks.<p>

"Aye...yo what the fuck!", the man cursed, he began speed walking towards Cairo.

Cairo's eyes widened and heart pumped; he could feel his body break into cold sweat. He immediately began to run; he regretted he even came. He pushed his legs harder when he heard the foot steps getting closer and the snap of the gun's safety unlocking. The young boy turned to see how close they were until suddenly he ran into another. Cairo landed roughly on the pavement and stared directly into a guns barrel. His breathing quickened.

"You spyin or sumum little nigga?", the man interrogated

"N-naw I was just-

"You was just what!", the man hollered, as he placed his finger on the trigger.

"Yo yo chill", insisted the one in all blue, he walked up to Cairo who was shaking uncontrollably and pulled him up on his feet.

"What's your name nigga?", he then asked

"C-cairo", the young boy replied

"Oooh so ain't you that nigga Hendrix's son?", he asked curiously with a wide smile.

Cairo frowned and his eyebrows lowered; he squeezed both fist tightly and replied, "No that nigga ain't shit!"

Both men began to laugh hysterically. The one in all blue held his sides as he leaned backwards. He wiped tears from his eyes.

"Wool, man I have to say I like you kid", said the one in blue. "I mean don't get me wrong dude got made respect but you can't expect all people to survive without doing dirty work...shit it's the way of life", he continued

Cairo smiled his mischievous smiled and nodded in agreement. He liked the men now; he knew they understood where he was coming from. Yeah Hendrix was admired by all of Chicago, but Cairo didn't care about that; the only thing he cared about was not being alone.

"Yeah so...are you and your boys accepting anymore people?", Cairo finally got the courage to ask.

The two young adults lost their humor fast and glanced at one another.

"You sure about this little nigga?", the one in blue asked

"Yeah",Cairo replied impatiently

"Cool it my nigga, cool it...now you do know this is some deep and serious shit right?", said the other with a stern expression; he walked closer to Cairo to intimidate him, but Cairo didn't step down, instead; he stood his ground with his chest high. The men liked what they saw. The one in blue chuckled and rubbed Cairo's head roughly.

"I like what I see, a little nigga with heart, that's what I'm talking about", he complimented

"Yo Cairo!"

Cairo quickly turned to see Huey standing a few yards away. Huey started towards him; Cairo could tell he wasn't happy with him either. His scowl was deep and threatening.

"Aye, now if that ain't Hendrix the second then I don't know who is", said the other man

"What are you doing man?", demanded Huey

"What's it look like REVOLUTIONARY, I'm helping my people", Cairo jested

Huey's eyebrows lowered more.

"Your not helping YOUR PEOPLE Cairo your POSIONING them-

"Shut up man I don't care about what you or anybody else thinks...you do you and I'll do me", Cairo yelled, he was now close in Huey's face.

"Daayum you two need to settle some things; aye Cairo you know where to find me",interrupted the man in blue. He then walked away but paused and stated,"Huey"

Huey's eyes never left Cairo.

"Lamar", Huey acknowledged. "This is selfish", he then added.

"I'm selfish", Cairo roared. "I'm not the one leaving and running away from my problems and abandoning everyone because it's best for me!"

"It's not like that Cai-

"Then tell me what it's like...yeah exactly; your mom is just some weak bitch who can't hold a house down on her own", Cairo admitted

With that said, Huey could feel all his blood boil. With his teeth clenched and fist balled, he swept Cairo from his feet with one swift under kick and a spin. Cairo landed hard on the ground. Huey pinned him down and landed an unyielding punch to the face. After the first hit, Cairo covered his face and blocked the rest of Huey's hits. Huey consistently threw them before Cairo kicked him off . They stood to their feet; their chest heaved with every breath they made. Huey stood in his martial arts stance while Cairo in his street. The kids stood there for a second and glared at one another.

"Were suppose to be friends...I trusted you", admitted Huey through clenched teeth.

"I trusted YOU", Cairo finally said, tears now flooded his big, dark brown eyes. He quickly wiped the fist tear that escaped and dropped his guard and stepped back as his head lowered. Huey slowly dropped his along with his anger; he never seen Cairo cry before except for the time he lost his close cousin. Cairo was never a fan of expressing his emotions to others as much as Huey wasn't. Huey softened his face and walked up to his hurt friend. Huey opened his mouth, but before he could get his words out, he heard someone scream his name.

"NO, HUEY!", Issa cried, her eyes widened at the scene of a man dressed in all black. He stood a few yards away from Huey with a gun pointed at both kids. Without thought but instinct, Issa ran towards the man with a fierce look, but the man in all black pulled out another gun and jammed it into Issa's jaw. She winced with an angry expression; her nostrils flared; she was out of breath, but she kept steady; she didn't want to set off the trigger happy man.

"You try anything and I blow your son's fucking head off Issa", He threatened

"H-how do you know my name?", Issa questioned the man between breaths.

The man's skin was as red as Africa's red dirt and his hair danced in the wind. It was long, black and silky. When his eyes connected with Issa's, she could see that his eyes were hazel.

"I know everything about your pathetic life; I know that you are married to an innocent man who's now behind bars as we speak; I know that you and your family know too much of this world which is why I am here...here to take care of you and your boys", he said

"No...leave my sons out of this son of a bitch...this is between you and I", Issa broke in.

Huey watched from a distance; he couldn't take it anymore it felt all too familiar. He stepped forward. The gun's safety being unlatched rang through Huey's ears.

"Take one more step and she's dead!", the man blared. Huey froze at the man's deliberate words. His skin grew cold at the thought.

"No", he whispered

"The truth needs to stay hidden my friend...the world isn't ready for it", the man said, as he toyed with the toothpick in his mouth.

"It's coming out either way", Issa affirmed

The man's mouth grew wider as he smiled at Issa's remark. He rested his finger on the trigger and scoffed.

"Not while I'm living."

The gun rang throughout the city as both kids jumped in fear. Issa stood in shock first before she landed on her knees. The man's mouth dropped opened as he held his chest, when he looked at his hand it was painted in crimson. He glanced at Issa before he dropped to his death.

"DA FUCK, who dis nigga think he is rolling up on my streets thinking he running shit", Lamar broke in. He held his silver piece of steel tightly in his hand as he walked up to Issa. She trembled in fear; it was the first time she has ever came close to death like that before. She grabbed onto Lamar's hand and stood up.

"You aight Mrs. Freeman?", Lamar asked

"I'm fine thank you Lamar", Issa replied as she embraced the young man. She let go of him and ran to Huey and Cairo. While she gathered them in her arms, she planted kisses on their faces.

"Are you ok?", she asked, she ran her fingers through Huey's majestic fro. He nodded. Cairo stood silently and stared at the lifeless body. Issa caught on to his hesitation and knelt to his level. Cairo couldn't connect eyes with her; he felt ashamed.

"Is this something you really want to take on Cairo?", she asked and pointed at the dead man. "I know you hurt now but everything is going to be OK; we are only a phone call away if you need anything...don't ever think Hendrix and I stopped caring because we didn't...what I need from you is full commitment"

"Commitment?", Cairo responded

Issa smiled. "Yes, commitment that you will stay safe and positive and keep believing in your people...that we will prevail and prosper...that YOU will prevail and prosper...help keep our people strong and free spiritually and physically...and remember they say we were once royal but always know we are STILL royal.", she reassured

Cairo listened and deep down strongly agreed. Issa and Huey were right; the lifestyle he though he wanted part of was only hurting his people more and he knew that Hendrix cared about him. Cairo looked at his friend.

"I'm sorry man...I...do you forgive me", Cairo asked

"Yeah I forgive you.", Huey responded with his hand held out. Cairo smiled and grabbed it.

* * *

><p>Huey watched as all his family and friends were gathered in the front yard to say their final goodbyes. He shoved his hands in his pant pockets and walked to his mom who was gesturing for him to come.<p>

"Ok stand next to Riley so I can take this picture for your dad...stand by the house", she instructed

The kids did as told but with grim faces. Issa smiled a weak smile.

"Can I get one-

"Nope not happening", Riley interrupted, he folded his arms.

Issa sighed. "Fine no smiles for your dad then I guess"

"I'm pretty sure Hendrix will be just fine with seeing their faces baby", said Aunt Cookie, she rested her hand on Issa's shoulder.

"Your right your right...things are going to get better", Issa reasured

"That's right", said Aunt Cookie.

"Issa held the camera to her eye and...

* **SNAP ***

**I hope y'all enjoyed and IKR so much craziness LOL hit me up and let me know what you think. I have more to come!**


End file.
